Jurei no Sono Guru Ookami
by YamiNeko18
Summary: Tsume walks the street thinking about his life.
1. The End

(1) Jurei no Sono Guru Ookami

Warnings: Tiny Bit of Spoilers, Character Death, Tiny Bit Language and Violence

_Italics - Thoughts_

"Words" - spoken aloud

Now on with the story

----------------------

Narrator's POV

A figure covered in blood wandered the dead streets of the once eternal city. His once bound white hair is now unbound and matted with dried blood and other gunk. His clothing is torn to shreds as if by a million knives. His once bright gold eyes are now dull and unfocused as if in thought. This figures name is Tsume (an: As if you didn't guess that already) and he is the sole survivor in this damned city.

------------------------

Tsume's POV

_I blindly wander down random streets and alleyways. I have no thought nor care of where I am heading anymore. My only thoughts are on my past and my pack._

_I lean against the stone wall besides me and try to gather my straying thoughts. My Past is as clear to me as glass. When I was a young pup I lived with a pack. My __(2)Dam was the Alpha Female and my (3)Sire the Alpha Male. Back then I had no idea about how cruel life and fate could be. I lived in a city called (4)Okamishimi. The People there knew about wolves but as long we left them and their kind alone we were safe or so I thought. One fateful night changed me completely. On that night three men in Crimson robes came to the place that we had made our den in. Their scent was a disgusting mixture of sweat, alcohol, gasoline, and the most disturbing of all, Blood. The blood scent was not of the human kind but of blood of wolves. My Dam grabbed me and hid me in the shadows of the houses surrounding me and told me stay there. Then she dashed back to the to join in the fray. They hadn't eaten properly in a few days so their attacks were weak and their reflexes slow. The Robed Men took advantage of this weakness. They stabbed them in the back right on the spinal cord. Now as you all probably know that is not a mortal wound. I thought that was odd, Why not kill us and get it over with. I found out the reason a few moments later. One of the crimson robed men disappeared and came back a minute later lugging a heavy container filled with a weird smelling liquid. Opening the container, they threw the liquid on my pack. Then they threw a lit match into the center of the liquid. They burned my pack while they were still alive. Shaking with a killing rage, I leapt out of the shadows that were hiding me. I attacked and killed the Human murderers. I didn't come away from that battle unmarked though. They left this scar on my chest as a remembrance. Filled with hate for all of human kind, I left Okamishima and started wandering. Eventually I ended up in Nihomina and joined up with a gang of thieves. I grew to become their leader. The only emotions I felt were hate, anger, and the thrill of hunting and stealing. That is until Kiba found me._

_Sighing heavily I shake my head to get rid of those thought only to start thinking about my now dead friends and recent pack._

_Kiba, The optimistic chosen white rose of the maiden. He never gave up on the thought of paradise. I never saw him less than rightful at the treatment of any creature even our pray. _

_Hige, The lazy womanizing chestnut wolf. Our Betrayer who had no idea he was a betrayer until the very end. He fought without fear for what he believed was right, up until the cruel end._

_Toboe, The sweet kind-hearted pup who never grew to hate humans. His determination and will to be equal to us was even greater than his physical strength._

_Cheza, the ever-loving flower maiden who was to guide us to paradise. The sweet soul that died to protect us. She loved everyone with an earnest love._

_Silently crying my goodbyes to those who had broken though my icy barrier of a heart and became my family, I get off the wall and start to walk again. After taking a few step, I trip over something hard. I quickly catch myself and turn to look at the object that had tripped me. It was the old human "Pops" lying dead in his own blood with his ever-present gun in hand. _"Well old man, seems you bit the barrel too." _I stare at the gun _"Well this makes things easier"._ I pick up the gun and stare at it with a slight smile on my lips. Grinning humorlessly, I point it to my chest and end the pain_

Owari!!!

1. Jurei no Son Guru Ookami - Life of the Grey wolf

2. Dam - mother of an animal

3. Sire - father of an animal

4. Okamishima - City of wolves

5. Nohomina - fictional city that ii made up. Palace that I think Kiba found tsume, Hige, toboe, and Cheza.

Joey: BOO!!!!! Throws a rotten apple at Yami and Hikari Neko

Hikari Neko: glares chases him with a butcher knife in hand

Seto: glares at Hikari Neko LEAVE MY PUP ALONE!!!!!

Hikari Neko: EEP looks scared and goes and hides

Yami Neko: Ok calm down Seto. sighs All right who want to read the review rant for me.

Naruto: I will reads from a tiny piece of paper Yami Neko knows this story sucks but she asks of you to take it easy on here since this is her first Fan Fiction. She begs that you review and that even flames would be appreciated.

Yami Neko: Thank you Naruto

Naruto: grins Your Welcome disappears

Yami Neko: Since I forgot to put the disclaimer on the top of this story, will you read it for me Yugi.

Yugi: Sure smiles sweetly reads from a slip of paper Yami Neko does not own Wolf's Rain. She doesn't know who does but she wishes that she could buy it from them

Yami Neko: Thank you Yugi. Well that's all for now. Ja Ne

Yugi: Bye waves


	2. Please Read if u read 1st Chap

Just some replys to Reviewers

Leigh: Sorry My friend. He seems to be the one most likely to be the

one to commit suicide. Thank You for the Compliment.

I am at a block right now but hope to keep writing.

I certainly agree that Tsume is yummy. And for your

nice comments, :Here gives her a Tsume plushie: Enjoy it.

Trapt- tears: Thank you for telling me the city. I will revise it soon.

Yeah, This story kept me up even later than I usually

Am (Yes I am also Nocturnal) I will try to fix all the errors

although I am not promising anything.

LUCKYNUMBER4: Sorry Robin, I don't care for OC's very much in stories.

They annoy me slightly and I strictly stay with the

Original characters. Yeah I know she kick Ass

Because of that I will give u this : hands her a Kiba Plushie:

Unknown Emotion: It's ok if u didn't like it that much. I tried very hard

to keep him IC but I could have done better. I couldn't

figure out how to tell the story so I just wrote it that way.

Thank You for the Commendation ( is that even a word?)

Kurei Okami-chan: Thanks Kayta. I hate in when a person uses words in a

different language and doesn't put translation at the bottom

of the page. Kohi, Be nice u silly boy and Kurei please

Please don't use blood as soap, It is digusting. If you get

Regular soap I will give u this : Holds up a Ryou plushies from

Tokyo Mew Mew:

Well..... Thanks to all of u for reviewing.

As I told Leigh I am currently stuck at a Writer's Block. I am trying

To write an angst/romance story for Yami Bakura and Ryou.

If anyone has any idea to help me out Email me please

( My Email is in my Profile)

Thanks Everyone again

Ja Ne


End file.
